


Bill Decides to fuck.

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is sexually attracted. And you gotta clam him down, if ya know what I mean. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill Decides to fuck.

_"Oooooh! A plastic liquid retainer!"_ You had to literally jerk Billcfrom the table, as you were tired of his shit. "Bill, you're making a mess!" You say, slapping him hard. Now, I'm jumping on the band wagon and say Bill is sexually attracted to pain, and for this story's sake. You noticed a tent appearing near Bill's crotch. Oh no. You rush to the kitchen, quickly making clams from last night. After you heat them up, you throw them on him. That's right. You throw them onto him. You sick, sick pervert. What would your mother think of you, searching up innapropiate fiction on the internet? Freeedreeeeee FOXXXXYYYY 

 

 

Unless clam fetish

**Author's Note:**

> P  
> E  
> R  
> V  
> E  
> R  
> T


End file.
